<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeeze, Harder by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676606">Squeeze, Harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 3490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rough Body Play, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, sub natasha stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to pine after someone when you're happily married? Why yes, when Doctor Stephen Strange decides to rob Natasha of her husband for a little too long, it definitely gets hard not to mope about it. </p><p>So she finds another way to cope. </p><p>  <b>SteveTony Games Angst vs. Fluff, Fill for: Fluff - Mutual Pining</b><br/><i>3490 Universe // Bonus: Kinks: Voyeurism, Blindfold, Breathplay; Fic: Unreliable Narrator; Canon References: Superior Iron Man</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeeze, Harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Fill for the SteveTony Games Team Fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness was one of the things that brought her down the fastest, she'd always known it and it hadn't taken Steve long to discover it for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wasn't here though. He hadn't been for almost two weeks. He first had a trip to the other side of America to meet with Reed Richards before he needed to go dimension-hopping with Strange - something about a Superior Iron Man terrorizing the world… She missed him. She missed the fuck out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being superheroes sucked. Being married superheroes, err… depended. Right now it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Natasha went with her second best idea to relax - calling Steve being out of the question - she decided to go down by herself. Slip into a headspace that wouldn't let her wonder where Steve was, or think about how lonely she felt without him, or how stupid it all was - she was a grown woman she shouldn't… but she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd made sure the room was dark, only the light of the hallway and that of a candle on their dresser illuminating it. Then she'd undressed, slowly, one item of clothing at a time like Steve always asked her to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take your time for me, Natasha, take your time showing me what's mine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory-voice of her husband had made Natasha shiver in the night, had made her bite her lip, was making her thighs shake now, blindfolded with one of Steve's ties that he rarely wore, and her hands brushing the length of her chest. She teased herself, and showed no mercy. Steve rarely did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha used her manicured nails to graze the sensitive skin under her breasts, her eyes screwed shut even with the blindfold secured around her head. She almost wished she had put a gag in her mouth, something that would have imitated Steve's hand pressed against her mouth, making her shut up when they fucked at Barton's farm, or when they were here alone but she needed him rougher, and he gave as good as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, pinching one of her nipples, twisting it between the pads of two fingers, tugging, unrelenting in her torture of it before she let go. Before she stroked her stomach and cupped her crotch, feeling her wetness soak her palm, wishing Steve would tell her, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was, how properly </span>
  <em>
    <span>slutty</span>
  </em>
  <span> his wife was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wishing he'd spank it. Maybe. A little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve," she called weakly, and her mind scolded her, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made thrill run down her spine, her back arch off the bed, her toe curling, just picturing herself and the sight she must make, squirming on their marital bed by herself, whimpering for her dom to come and take her… away from her mind, make her float, take her whole and into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought too, made Natasha moan, her breathing speeding up. How she loved his hands. How she wished he was there to touch her, and more than that, how she wished he'd close them around her neck, and squeeze, gradually, until she couldn't so much as gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she could feel it. Almost, it was so faint, maybe, maybe if she closed her eyes even harder, maybe if she put her fingers inside herself like Steve made her do when he strangled her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If you stop fucking yourself then you've had enough." </span>
  </em>
  <span>- maybe she could summon the feeling that came with the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried, she tried so hard, her eyes getting moist with frustration even as her fingers hammering inside her made her gasp in pleasure. It wasn't enough, it was… her neck… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the next moan out of her mouth came out strangled and she could feel it. She could feel an increasing pressure around her neck, the only noises falling down her ears that of her more and more labored breathing. It was like Steve was here. It was exactly the way he'd done it so many times before - his big strong hands wrapping around either side of her neck, his fingers almost touching at the nape of his neck and the pressure piling up, harder, and harder, and harder… until no air came in anymore, and she could feel her face reddening, her brain grow lazier, her entire body all at once lighter and heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept the movement of her fingers going, desperate to not let this mirage go away now that she'd managed to bring it forth. She listened for the squelch of her slick supposed to come with the act of fucking herself as best she could but a she heard was the mad beating of her heart and her blood pounding. She kept hiking her knees further and further up the bed to give herself more access, she needed more.  More fucking, less air. More Steve, less absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More pleasure, always more pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned when the pressure was relieved for a second, crying under the material of the tie, thinking she was losing it, her arm burning with the effort she put into jamming her fingers even harder, even faster. And then it came back, and that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her consciousness evaporated for an instant, her arms fell to the side, her mouth opened on a silent cry, her entire body tensing as release washed over her. She felt both empty and weighted by her dream of Steve's eyes on her, weighted by her loneliness of the past few days, weighted by the way her entire frame sagged on the bed when the last of her climax melted away, and the pressure on her neck disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat and strain of having been strangled stayed though. It stayed just like she knew the sensation did every time. It wasn't a bad sensation, rather something she relished, and even if she couldn't believe it was there, Natasha slowly brought her hand up to touch her skin where it normally would be marked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened under her blindfold, her mouth falling open and again, not uttering a sound as she felt it - a strong hand, no longer squeezing the breath out of her but still only an inch from her skin, detached from her neck yet hovering close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, trying to take off her blindfold, her motions sluggish and her heartbeat back to sounding off key and too strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh," a low voice reached her ears, gentle, and the fingers that tugged her blindfold free were too. "Slowly, blink for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha did, not as slowly as she'd been instructed but… He was right here. Right, right here. Steve leaned over her, his face almost the only thing she could see in the darkness of her room, his blond hair haloed by the soft light of the candle behind him and his smile so bright in comparison it was blinding. It took her a second before she allowed herself to show the same joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not having a particularly vivid imagination, right?" She rasped, her throat sore in a way that made her loins molten with heat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not hallucinating, no," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was amazing,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was," Steve nodded, "I watched you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha bit her lip at that, and then she dared glance at the ceiling to blink her emotion away, but cried anyway when Steve was still her when she gazed back into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got that SIM guy then?" She whispered, letting herself reach for Steve's face, brushing the pads of her fingers over his cheek, and then lower over his lips. She wasn't listening for an answer, and Steve knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was missing you so much Strange sent me back before, quote end quote</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'I ruined the mission with my pining'</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Steve told her, inching down and looking into her eyes and at her lips alternatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha stifled a laugh her throat wouldn't have liked very much, "I always liked that Sorcerer." She mused, then finally mustering up the strength to do so, she looped her arms around Steve's neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now kiss me, husband." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not the one in charge here, Nat," Steve growled playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did, he did kiss her. And if he fucked her next, neither of them commented on it other than with the cries of pleasure they exchanged and that mixed together against each other's mouths.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>